O kilka drinków zbyt blisko
by euphoria814
Summary: Część kolejna po O kilka drinków za daleko
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: O kilka drinków zbyt blisko**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Chris Argent/ Scott McCall**  
 **info lub żenujące wyznanie autora: musiałam dziabnąć kontynuację, bo ja inaczej nie potrafię, temat jest trudny i powinien zostać przedstawiony w 50 rozdziałach a nie czterech - świat jest zbyt rozbudowany, żeby kierować się tylko punktem widzenia i dobrem jednej osoby**

 **poprzednia część O kilka drinków za daleko (tak, ssę w tytułach)**

 **dedykowany andze, bo tak**

* * *

Stiles próbował przez prawie czterdzieści minut przekonać ich wszystkich, że natychmiast muszą wyjechać i kupić nowy kubek z Iron Manem. Sytuacja była kuriozalna, ale chłopak już tak miał. Kiedy pewne rzeczy zaczynały go przerastać – panikował.

Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy Chris złapał go za ramię i spojrzał mu w oczy, mówiąc:

\- Stiles, odkupię ci ten cholerny kubek.

Allison wydawała się niesamowicie rozbawiona, bo Stilinski oczywiście pobladł. Scott nawet nie był zaskoczony – Chris potrafił przestraszyć, gdy chciał.

\- Muszę się przebrać i wykąpać – rzuciła Allison. – Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli zostawię cię z chłopakami?

\- Wyjdziemy razem na obiad? – spytał w zamian Chris.

\- Albo zamówimy coś tutaj – zaproponowała. – Nie wiem czy jestem w nastroju do wychodzenia – przyznała szczerze.

Chris przygryzł wargę.

\- Zabiorę Stilesa na spacer – zaoferował się Scott niemal natychmiast.

\- Hej! Nie jestem cholernym szczeniaczkiem, żebyś mnie wyprowadzał! – zaprotestował Stilinski.

\- Więc chcesz zostać? – upewnił się Chris i miał tak idealne obojętny ton, że trudno było się rozeznać czy żartuje.

Allison jednak parsknęła, co było dobrym znakiem.

\- Wyjdziemy – obiecał Stiles. – Będę szukał mojego spokoju ducha i utraconej godności osobistej – dodał.

\- Czyli widzimy się za dziesięć lat? – dogryzła mu Allison.

Stiles obrażony otworzył usta, ale najwyraźniej nic inteligentnego nie przyszło mu do głowy, bo zabrał po prostu przyciągnięty bagaż i wyszedł z kuchni. Scott podążył zanim nawet się nie oglądając. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zostanie wepchnięty bezceremonialnie do swojego pokoju, a Stiles wyceluje w niego swój chudy długi palec.

\- Ty! Ty! – syknął chłopak.

Nie zrobił tego na tyle głośno, żeby było go słychać poza pokojem, ale sam gest był bardzo wymowny.

\- Nie wariuj! – odsyczał Scott.

Stiles padł na łóżko i podniósł się niemal natychmiast z wyrazem odrazy na twarzy, jakby zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że usiadł na miejscu przestępstwa.

\- Ona cię zabije – powiedział spanikowany Stilinski.

\- Nie wiedziałem, Chris też nie. Nigdy się nie poznaliśmy – wyjaśnił mu Scott.

\- Chris – jęknął Stiles. – Mówisz mu po imieniu – dodał. – Może nie mówcie jej. Nie mówcie jej i będzie po temacie. Ona nie musi się dowiedzieć. Wyrwałeś faceta w barze i akurat okazał się jej ojcem. Jakoś dzisiaj udamy, że pozwoliliśmy mu skorzystać z prysznica, bo ten hotelowy się zepsuł… - ciągnął dalej Stiles i urwał, widząc jego minę. – Scottie, szczerość nie zawsze jest najlepszym wyjściem. Wiesz dlaczego ona się jeszcze nie zorientowała? Bo w jej głowie się nie mieści, że moglibyście coś takiego zrobić – powiadomił go Stiles całkiem poważnym tonem. – Nie dopuszcza nawet takiej możliwości.

\- A ty zgadłeś – sarknął Scott.

\- Ja biorę wszystko pod uwagę. Mój umysł jest dziwny… Nie będę ci nawet opowiadał o wczorajszym śnie, bo totalnie nie ubrałem słuchawek – poinformował go nagle Stiles i Scott po prostu czuł, że jego oczy są wielkie jak spodki. – Pisz smsy albo coś… Bolała mnie głowa i położyłem się, żeby spać w ciszy… Allison was nie słyszała, a ja…

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć – przerwał mu Scott.

\- Zmierzam do tego, że ona nie musi wiedzieć. Ja nie powiem. Pan Argent zwalił jej na głowę tyle, że pewnie przez kolejne tygodnie będzie do siebie dochodzić. To silna dziewczyna, da sobie radę, ale to nie znaczy, że jej to nie ruszyło – podjął Stiles. – Pomyślałeś o tym jak to wpłynie na waszą przyjaźń? – spytał.

\- Stiles – westchnął Scott i właśnie miał coś dodać, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

Chris wsunął się do środka i spojrzał na Stilesa sugestywnie.

\- Allison poszła odświeżyć się po biegu – poinformował ich mężczyzna.

\- Nic nikomu nie powiem, tylko mnie nie zabijaj – jęknął Stiles i Chris popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

\- On tak zawsze? – spytał Scotta.

\- Przeważnie – odparł McCall. – Ale mogło być gorzej. Mógł zemdleć… albo wykupić bilety na Alaskę – stwierdził Scott.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- O Boże! – jęknął Stiles. – Wy się dogadujecie! I to nie tak, że to był ten jeden raz! O Boże! Ona mnie zabije!

\- Nikt cię nie zabije, uspokój się – warknął Chris.

\- Allison mnie zabije, bo ja też jestem jej przyjacielem. I wiem co robiliście i cholera, ale to się wyda – syknął Stiles orientując się, że drzwi są wciąż otwarte. – Wychodzisz z tego pokoju, natychmiast i trzymaj ręce przy sobie. Zacznę krzyczeć, jeśli zrobicie cokolwiek – poinformował ich.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- Stiles, wszystko będzie dobrze – obiecał.

\- Porozmawiam z nią, gdy ustalimy ze Scottem, co musimy ustalić – rzucił Chris. – Nie będę rozmawiał z tobą o sprawach, które cię nie dotyczą – poinformował Stilesa sucho i na policzkach chłopaka pojawiły się dobrze widoczne rumieńce.

\- Nie dotyczą?! – sarknął Stiles. – Mówimy właśnie o tym, że obaj idioci zamierzacie zranić moją przyjaciółkę. A do tego jednego z was uważam za brata! I będę musiał wybrać strony! Nie dotyczą?! Mieszkamy w cholernym jednym mieście, gdzie wracamy za dwa miesiące na przerwę letnią. Myślisz, że z kim czas będziesz spędzał? – spytał retorycznie i Chris zamrugał zaskoczony jego wybuchem.

\- Zabierz swoje ubrania, a ja z nim porozmawiam – wtrącił Scott.

Przepchnął Stilesa do jego pokoju i zamknął za nim drzwi.

\- Będzie dobrze, Stiles – obiecał po raz kolejny. – Możemy nawet zdecydować, że gra jest niewarta świeczki – rzucił. – Musimy tylko porozmawiać, bo nie chcę, żeby między nami było dziwnie, gdy będziemy się widywać w mieście – wyjaśnił.

Stiles przygryzł wargę.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdził Stilinski, a potem westchnął. – To ten DILF, o którym opowiadałeś.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak – warknął Scott.

\- O Boże! – jęknął Stiles.

ooo

Chris spędzał z Allison większość popołudni. Dziewczyna wracała czasem z zaczerwienionymi oczami, więc to raczej nie była seria przyjemnych rozmów. Scott nawet cieszył się, że mężczyzna był na tyle rozsądny, żeby faktycznie wziąć sobie tygodniowy urlop i zrobić to dobrze. Nie wyobrażał sobie Allison po tym jak Chris zrzuciłby na nią taką rewelację i po prostu wrócił do Beacon Hills.

Wszystko zaczynało się klarować. Allison uspokajała się i chyba dorastała do myśli, że jej rodzice mogą żyć osobno, a przede wszystkim, że dalej się kochają i szanują. W zasadzie to chyba było najważniejsze, bo Argentowie zamierzali wciąż świętować wszystkie rodzinne wydarzenia razem. Allison nie traciła żadnego z rodziców tak jak on stracił ojca z dniem, w którym jego matka w końcu uzyskała rozwód.

Stiles świrował. Dostawał załamania nerwowego przynajmniej raz w ciągu doby i Allison obserwowała go z coraz większym zmartwieniem. Jej instynkt macierzyński uaktywnił się w pełni i zaczęła co rano robić im śniadania. Scott czuł się winny – nie potrafił jakoś wybić sobie z głowy samego faktu, że jednak wciąż coś przed nią ukrywa, a Allison dodatkowo jak zawsze zwijała się w kłębek na jego łóżku.

Wszystko robiło się coraz dziwniejsze.

Wymienili się z Chrisem numerami telefonów. A raczej po wejściu do swojego pokoju zauważył, że na poduszce ma przyczepioną karteczkę. Nie było podpisu, ale przekaz był dostatecznie jasny. Wciąż go nie użył, wahając się jak diabli, ale w końcu zdecydował się i otworzył okienko wiadomości.

 _Jeśli mamy cokolwiek planować, musimy porozmawiać z Allison/Scott_

Przez ostatni tydzień obserwował jak Chris stara się wytłumaczyć dziewczynie, że rozwód to jedyne logiczne wyjście. Allison musiała wiedzieć to jakąś cząstką siebie, ale to i tak nie ułatwiało niczego. Znał to: wyparcie, gniew, a na koniec szukanie winnych. Większość rozwodów przebiegała w ten sposób, ale sytuacja Argentów była dość specyficzna. Allison niemal każdego wieczoru rozmawiała z matką i to właśnie ewidentnie nie pomagało, bo Victoria nie reagowała gniewem – jak powinna. Stereotyp został obalony, więc i nie można było wejść w schemat postępowania, a Allison brakowało jakiegoś przepisu na to, co ma zrobić.

\- I nie mogę być na niego zła, że jest gejem – powiedziała mu pewnego wieczora. – Nie wybierasz tego kim jesteś, ale taki się rodzisz – dodała. – Po prostu…

\- To trudne – rzucił Scott. – Z jednej strony to twój ojciec i nie chcesz, żeby rozeszli się z mamą, ale z drugiej wiesz, że to jedyne wyjście. Twoja matka jest świetną kobietą, Allison - powiedział całkiem szczerze.

\- Zrobiłeś się ostatnio bardzo mądry – stwierdziła z podejrzliwością w głosie. – Zacząłeś… czytać? – spytała udając zbulwersowanie.

\- Albo to, albo to osmoza – rzucił Scott.

ooo

Stiles był trudny. Nie robił im problemów, ale obserwował ich jak sokół swoje ofiary. Co było dziwne, bo Stiles stanowił jakieś sześćdziesiąt kilogramów sarkazmu i panicznie bał się Chrisa. Mężczyzna nawet bezczelnie z tego korzystał, krzyżując z nim wzrok na dłużej niż powinien. To Stiles był zawsze tym, który spuszczał głowę.  
To nie było dobre. Scott czuł, że to wszystko było złe, tak samo złe jak sam fakt, że Allison nie wiedziała. Zaburzyli równowagę ich przyjaźni i to było w zasadzie najgorsze.

Scott miał czas, żeby przeanalizować wszystko i wiedział, że nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego, że spał z Chrisem. Nie wiedzieli. Po prostu nie wiedzieli i był pewien, że gdzieś coś takiego już się komuś przydarzyło. Zamierzali jednak kontynuować i wciąż nie porozmawiali z Allison. I Stiles nie był niczemu winien, więc nie powinien być karany.

Był małym wrednym sarkastycznym gnojkiem, ale jednak miał dobre intencje.

 _Wiesz, że to nie Stiles jest tutaj zły, no nie?_

Allison wróciła godzinę wcześniej z kolejnego spotkania, ale tym razem uśmiechnięta. Była sobota i Scott siedział w pracy. Raczej nie spodziewał się też, że Chris zamiast odpisać jak zawsze, pojawi się w barze.

\- Witaj – powiedział Scott, zabierając się za otwieranie piwa.

\- Wiem – odparł Chris i Scott przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia o czym rozmawiają, aż przypomniał sobie smsa. – Po prostu nie znam go. Jest gadułą. Nie chcę, żeby wymsknęło mu się coś, co musimy powiedzieć Allison sami – powiedział Chris bardzo ostrożnie. – Mogę z nią porozmawiać sam – dodał.

Scott zamarł i przygryzł wargę.

\- Nie. Porozmawiamy z nią obaj – odparł biorąc głębszy wdech. – Jeśli zrobilibyśmy to osobno, miałaby pretensję do tego, który byłby drugim, że nie przyszedł do niej od razu – wyjaśnił i Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Naprawdę dobrze ją znasz – rzucił mężczyzna nie kryjąc, że jest mile zaskoczony.

A potem wyraz jego twarzy odrobinę stwardniał.

\- Allison spotykała się w szkole średniej z pewnym Scottem – ciągnął dalej Chris. – Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale… Spałeś z moją córką? – spytał mężczyzna nagle i Scott wypuścił szklankę z rąk.

Na szczęście upadła na blat, a nie na podłogę rozbijając się.

\- Nie spałem z Allison – powiedział z mocą. – Spotykaliśmy się i to ona mi powiedziała, że jestem gejem – wyjaśnił, czując, że czerwieni się jak diabli. – Całowałem ją w policzek, a potem odprowadzałem do domu i ona pewnego dnia spytała dlaczego nie próbuję jak inni chłopcy…

\- Chyba tyle mi wystarczy – przerwał mu Chris i Scott był mu za to niezwykle wdzięczny. – Jesteś trochę niezdarny, gdy się denerwujesz – powiedział Chris jeszcze i Scott popatrzył na niego krzywo.

\- A jak poczułbyś się, gdybym cię spytał czy spałeś z moją mamą? – odbił piłeczkę.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Twoja mama widziała mnie nago – poinformował go mężczyzna, a widząc jego minę, dodał: - Podczas jednego z zawodów nabój utkwił w lufie, przy wyciąganiu go, proch rozerwał metal. Odłamek utkwił w moim biodrze. Twoja mama była jedną z pielęgniarek na ostrym dyżurze – wyjaśnił.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- Stiles próbował mnie przekonać, że powinienem umówić się z jego ojcem, a nie z tobą – dodał, bo cholera, ale takie były fakty.

– Nie wiem czy szeryf podszedłby do tego pomysłu z radością – stwierdził Chris. – A chcesz?

\- Hm? Umówić się z szeryfem?! Nie ma bredzi, ale on ma takie huśtawki nastroju – poinformował Chrisa.

\- Czy chcesz się ze mną umawiać? – spytał Chris, przewracając oczami.

Scott uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie tak – odparł krótko i Chris odprężył się nieznacznie.

\- Jutro porozmawiamy z Allison. Wezmę kolejny tydzień urlopu – dodał mężczyzna.

ooo

Kiedy Scott wstał rano na stole w kuchni stał całkiem nowy kubek z Iron Manem. Dokładnie taki sam jak ten poprzedni z notką.

 _Dla Stilesa w ramach przeciwdziałaniu załamaniom nerwowym_  
 _C.A._


	2. Chapter 2

Scott raczej nie miał żadnych wyobrażeń dotyczących rozmowy z Allison. Naprawdę nie chciał nawet o tym za bardzo myśleć, co pewnie było trochę głupie, ale z drugiej strony zaplanowanie czegoś takiego nie było możliwe.

Jego przyjaciółka jak każdego ranka wybrała się pobiegać do pobliskiego parku i Scott nie był wcale zaskoczony, że Chris pojawił się ciut później. Stiles z niechęcią wpuścił go do ich mieszkania i przyglądał im się z całą podejrzliwością na jaką było go stać, stojąc w kuchni z nowym kubkiem Iron Mana w ręku.

\- Rozumiem, że zdecydowaliście – stwierdził po chwili Stilinski.

\- Porozmawiamy z nią dzisiaj, obaj – potwierdził Scott, zerkając niepewnie na Chrisa, jakby szukając potwierdzenia.

Mężczyzna w końcu mógł się rozmyślić. Co prawda rozmawiali w barze zaledwie kilka godzin temu, ale zawsze miał prawo do zmiany decyzji.

\- Więc jeśli chcesz się gdzieś ulotnić… - zaczął Scott i urwał sugestywnie.

Stiles pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie. Zostanę tutaj, gdzie być powinienem, bo któryś z nas będzie musiał ją uspokajać, a moja intuicja podpowiada mi, że nie będzie chciała cię widzieć – odparł Stilinski, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

Scott przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na Chrisa, który wyglądał na całkiem spokojnego. Mężczyzna opierał się o framugę drzwi, obserwując bacznie Stilesa, jakby to Stilinski teraz stanowił ich największy problem.

\- A co według ciebie powinniśmy zrobić? – spytał spokojnie mężczyzna.

\- Nie mówić! O niczym nie mówić! – odparł od razu Stiles.

\- I trzymanie tego przed Allison nie zniszczy waszej przyjaźni? – zdziwił się Chris nieszczerze. – Widziałem jak moja córka się miota, bo trzymałem przed nią jedną jedyną tajemnicę. Allison nie jest głupia, rozgryzie, że coś jest nie tak i będzie chciała odpowiedzi. Będzie chciała prawdy.

\- Po prostu… - zaczął Stiles i chyba argument do niego dotarł, bo przygryzł wargę. – Nie musi się o niczym dowiedzieć, jeśli będziecie się od siebie trzymać z daleka – stwierdził w końcu chłopak.

\- I kogo wyrzucasz z jej życia? Mnie czy Scotta? – spytał Chris bez wahania. – Będziemy się widywać, bo jesteśmy częścią życia Allison, ale to co jest między nami nie ma jednocześnie z nią nic wspólnego.

\- Ale to ma wiele wspólnego! – zaprotestował Stiles.

Chris zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi. Nie przespałem się ze Scottem, wiedząc kim jest – wyjaśnił mężczyzna i Stiles popatrzył na niego w nieskrywanym przerażeniu.

\- Nie wypowiadaj tych słów! Nie wypowiadaj tych słów! – spanikował Stilinski. – Mógłbyś być jego ojcem!

\- Stręczyłeś mu własnego ojca – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie Chris.

\- Tak, ale jest różnica! Ja mu pozwoliłem się z nim spotykać! To taki układ między brachami! – upierał się Stiles.

\- A my chcemy właśnie porozmawiać z Allison i wyjaśnić jej sytuację. Nie możemy zmienić przeszłości – wyjaśnił Chris spokojnie i Scott zaczynał być pod wrażeniem.

Bardzo trudno było przebić argumenty Stilesa. Chłopak nigdy nie był najłatwiejszym rozmówcą, ale Chris wydawał się całkowicie panować nad sytuacją. Pewność siebie mężczyzny była bardzo pociągająca i nie miał zamiaru temu zaprzeczać. Do Stilesa musiało też dotrzeć, że naprawdę przemyśleli do czego dążą, bo zaczynał powoli się poddawać.

\- Chcemy zapytać ją jak czułaby się, gdybyśmy chcieli spędzić ze Scottem trochę czasu razem – ciągnął dalej Chris.

\- Dalej nie uważam, że to dobry pomysł – westchnął Stiles i wyglądał naprawdę nieszczęśliwie.

\- Ale to nie twoja decyzja – przypomniał mu Chris odrobinę może zbyt szorstko.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, wzdychając.

\- Nie lubisz mnie – stwierdził nagle chłopak.

\- Nie lubię niczym nieuzasadnionej paniki – odparł Chris tonem, z którego nie można było nic odczytać.

\- To nie jest uzasadniona panika? A jak wygląda taka sytuacja? Zombie-apokalipsa? – spytał Stiles, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Moja firma zajmuje się sprzedażą broni – przypomniał mężczyzna Stilesowi sugestywnie i oczy Stilinskiego zrobiły się nagle wielkie jak spodki.

\- No tak, to sporo wyjaśnia – stwierdził chłopak słabo.

ooo

Nie mieli określonego planu działania. Chris wysłał Allison wiadomość, żeby pojawiła się w niewielkiej kafejce niedaleko ich mieszkania. Wyszli zaraz po rozmowie ze Stilesem i Scott musiał przyznać, że jakoś nigdy nie myślał o tym jak zamierzają faktycznie spędzać czas razem. Wypady do dyskotek i klubów raczej odpadały. Chris nie czuł się w takich miejscach swobodnie, zresztą Scott zostawał tam zaciągnięty raz czy dwa razy w miesiącu przez żądnego przygód Stilesa. Sam pracował w podobnym miejscu, więc spędzanie wolnego czasu w czymś, co przypominało mu o pracy wcale nie było dla niego atrakcyjne.

Scott nigdy tak naprawdę się z nikim nie umawiał. Nie w celu budowania czegoś dłuższego. Nigdy przez myśl nie przyszło mu coś takiego, ale to tylko świadczyło trochę o ludziach, których wybierał.  
Przeważnie Stiles wpakowywał go w sytuacje, z których bardzo trudno było się wyplątać. Wytłumaczyć, że było fajnie, ale nic specjalnego z tego nie wyniknie. Nie teraz i nie nigdy.

Nie był fanem randek w ciemno, na które namawiała go Allison błędnie rozumując, że jeśli dwie osoby są tej samej orientacji seksualnej na pewno mają coś z sobą wspólnego. Wystarczyło popatrzeć na niego i na Stilesa.

Chris też był inny. Bardziej zdecydowany w tym czego chce, a czego nie. Wciąż dostosowywał się do sytuacji i chyba nie znał podstawowych zasad panujących w teraz ich wspólnym świecie, bo gdy tylko wyszli na chodnik, spojrzał jakoś dziwnie na rękę Scotta, jakby nie do końca podobało mu się, że tak bezwładnie zwisa wzdłuż ciała. Zaledwie ułamek sekundy zajęło McCallowi zrozumienie o co tutaj chodzi i wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Nie musisz mnie trzymać za rękę. Nie jestem dziewczyną – powiedział po prostu Scott.

Chris wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby ugryzł cytrynę.

\- Jestem świadom twojej płci – odparł krótko mężczyzna.

\- Chryste, ale to brzmi! – zaśmiał się Scott i niemal od razu tego pożałował, bo Chris wyglądał na zawstydzonego. – Hej, nie miałem nic złego przez to na myśli. Po prostu czasem… Nie mówisz, ale wyrażasz się. Stiles też bardzo często tak robi, gdy chce powiedzieć coś mądrego i jednocześnie chce, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że mówi coś mądrego.

\- Stiles bardzo wiele mówi ogólnie – zauważył Chris cierpko.

\- Ale jest świetnym przyjacielem, który w ten sposób pokazuje, że się martwi – zauważył Scott.

\- Nie neguję tego. Twierdzę tylko, że jednocześnie jest lubiącym kontrolę wścibskim, małym dupkiem – odparł Chris.

Scott zmarszczył brwi, ale czuł, że zdradza go lekko drgający kącik ust.

\- Prawda – przyznał w końcu całkiem szczerze. – Stiles nie lubi zmian. Zmiany zawsze traktuje jak zwiastun czegoś złego – wyjaśnił.

\- Stiles jest wrogiem postępu – stwierdził Chris.

\- To paradoksalne, ale Stiles lubi postęp tylko się długo przyzwyczaja. Zastępuje rzeczy nowymi, ale gdy tych starych nadejdzie czas – zaczął niezbyt pewnie. – Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć. Musiałbyś go dłużej obserwować.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- A ty nie masz problemów ze zmianami? – spytał mężczyzna.

Scott wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zależy o jakie zmiany chodzi. Pewne są możliwe, o inne trzeba ze mną walczyć, a o pewne rzeczy i tak będę walczył, aż po grób – odparł całkiem szczerze.

\- Na przykład? – spytał Chris.

\- Jest mi wszystko jedno z jakiego kubka piję kawę. Możemy negocjować w kwestii gatunku, ale musi być w niej kofeina – wyjaśnił z błyskiem w oku, gdy wchodzili do kafejki.

\- Więc… - zaczął niepewnie Chris, zerkając na menu. – Śniadanie? – spytał.

\- Stiles cię wyprzedził – poinformował go Scott.

\- Ale nie z kawą? – upewnił się Chris jeszcze.

\- Nie, nie z kawą – potwierdził Scott z lekkim uśmiechem.

ooo

Scott nie wiedział jak dużo czasu mają. W zasadzie Allison w zależności od dnia biegała od godziny do nawet półtorej. To była tylko kwestia jej samopoczucia, bo nie robiła tego wyczynowo, chociaż ze Stilesem nigdy inaczej nie potrafili na to patrzeć. Dla nich sport skończył się w szkole średniej, a może nawet wcześniej, bo Stiles w zasadzie grzał ławę przez wszystkie lata, gdy byli w drużynie lacrosse'a.  
Allison z jej odwieczną pasją do łucznictwa jednak musiała być w dobrej formie, co wiele wyjaśniało. Oni natomiast naprawdę uwielbiali spędzać niedziele na kanapie – maksymalnie grając w gry na konsoli.  
Scott zerknął niepewnie na Chrisa, który opierał się o swoje krzesło, bawiąc się łyżeczką od swojej kawy. Milczeli od dobrych kilku chwil i napięcie zaczynało powoli wracać. Scott nie wahał się co prawda w kwestii samej rozmowy z Allison. Chris miał rację. Zauważyłaby, że nie zachowują się normalnie. Allison z zabójczą łatwością wychwytywała takie rzeczy, a potem drążyła temat lub owa tajemnica, której nie mogła prześwietlić – drążyła nią.

Dokładnie tak samo było z rozwodem jej rodziców. Nie wystarczyła jej świadomość, że wszystko układa się nadspodziewanie dobrze. Musiała szukać drugiego dna. Dokładnie jak wtedy, gdy bardzo intrygowało ją dlaczego Scott nie jest obłapiającym dziewczyny chamem jak reszta chłopców. To co czekało na końcu drogi jednak bywało różne, dlatego należało bardzo ostrożnie wybierać trasy, którymi chciało się podążać.

Poza tym Allison miała też łuk. Wielki łuk, który był wyposażony w bardzo ostre strzały. O tym nie należało zapominać.

\- Czy ty też zrywasz się skoro świt i biegasz? – spytał Scott ciekawie, wyrywając najwyraźniej Chrisa z rozmyślań.

\- Nie zawsze mam na to czas – przyznał mężczyzna po chwili. – Nie mam stałej trasy, ale czasami kiedy znajduję chwilę urywam się jedną ze ścieżek w Rezerwacie.

\- Teraz, kiedy wykorzystałeś cały urlop to będzie raczej trudne – zauważył Scott, przypominają sobie jedną z ich wcześniejszych rozmów.

Chris prychnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- Cała przyjemność w posiadaniu własnej firmy polega na tym, że możesz dostosować czas pracy do własnych potrzeb – wyjaśnił mu Chris. – Poza tym to nie jest tylko moja firma. Kiedy wyjeżdżam nie zawieszamy działalności – dodał.

\- Victoria – rzucił Scott, łapiąc w lot kto zastępuje Chrisa.

\- Victoria – potwierdził mężczyzna spokojnie i przez chwilę patrzył na niego, jakby doszukiwał się czegoś.

\- A więc Victoria – powtórzył Scott czekając, aż mężczyzna podejmie temat.

Chris jednak zmarszczył tylko brwi i przyglądał mu się w dziwnym zamyśleniu.

\- Victoria jest moją przyjaciółką – rzucił w końcu mężczyzna.

\- Mówiłeś – przypomniał mu krótko Scott.

\- Jest kimś bardzo ważnym w moim życiu i podobnie jak Allison będzie zawsze obecna – ciągnął dalej Chris.

\- Uświadamiasz mi, że jeśli będziemy to kontynuować będziesz widywał się ze swoją byłą żoną – stwierdził Scott wcale nie zaskoczony. – Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy rozmawiałeś z Allison sytuacja stała się dla mnie całkiem klarowna w tej kwestii. Nie musisz też… Nie wiem – westchnął nagle zirytowany. – Chodzić na palcach – powiedział w końcu. – Kiedy nie byłem przyjacielem Allison zachowywałeś się inaczej – przypomniał.

\- Ale sytuacja się zmieniła – zauważył cierpko Chris.

\- Nie każda zmiana jest konieczna, ale każda zmiana zależy od nas – powiedział Scott, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – Cholera, to będę musiał zapisać, a później użyję jako argumentu w kłótni ze Stilesem.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Spodziewasz się po mnie flirtu? – spytał mężczyzna wprost, wracając do przerwanego tematu, a Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie wiem który z nas jest w tym gorszy – przyznał szczerze McCall. – Podałem ci piwo ze spódniczką z ananasa – przypomniał.

\- Wszedłem do gejowskiego baru, cytując Victorię: 'wyglądając jak drwal przy pracy' – odparł Chris i Scott musiał parsknąć.

\- Nie było tak źle – powiedział bardzo szybko i może trochę za szybko, bo Chris wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Potem ściągnąłeś flanelę – dodał Scott wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak – stwierdził bez przekonania Chris i wbił wzrok w blat stołu.

Scott nie bardzo wiedział skąd to załamanie nastroju, ale mężczyzna znowu zaczął bawić się łyżeczką i chyba to było jedno z tych nerwowych przyzwyczajeń, które miały rozpraszać jego uwagę. Stiles miał takich dziesiątki.

Bez wahania przyciągnął do siebie dłoń Chrisa więżąc ją w swoim mocnym uścisku.

\- Hej! Gdyby nie Stiles też chodziłbym we flanelowych koszulach. Są zabójczo wygodne – poinformował mężczyznę.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem nagle zesztywniał, zabierając swoją rękę. Scott nawet nie musiał się obracać, żeby wiedzieć, że gdzieś tam za nim stoi Allison.

\- O tym chciałeś porozmawiać? – spytała dziewczyna wyraźnie z niedowierzaniem.

Miała wciąż mokre włosy, więc możliwe, że dopiero co wyszła spod prysznica, bo letnia sukienka w niczym nie przypominała stroju do biegania.

\- To jest mężczyzna, o którym opowiadałeś mi przez cały tydzień? – spytała jeszcze Allison, gdy Chris podszedł do niej.

\- Nie znaliśmy się wcześniej – przypomniał jej mężczyzna. – I nie chcieliśmy, żebyś dowiedziała się w ten sposób – dodał, ale Allison spoglądała to na niego to na Scotta z niedowierzaniem, a potem zaczęła kręcić głową.

\- Ja… Ja… - zająknęła się i poprawiła torebkę na ramieniu. – Idę na spacer… - powiedziała w końcu odwracając się na pięcie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris wyglądał na sparaliżowanego całą sytuacją i Scott wcale nie był zdziwiony. Doskonale znał Allison, więc wiedział, że potrzebowała czasu do zanalizowania wszystkich informacji. Jak przystało na jedynaczkę nie miała w zwyczaju zwierzania się i w pełni to rozumiał. Żadne z nich nie miało rodzeństwa dlatego wiedzieli dokładnie kiedy mogą wejść w cudzą przestrzeń, a kiedy to jest jeszcze mniej niż mile widziane.

\- Porozmawiam z nią – powiedział Scott, decydując się w końcu na jakiś ruch. – Będzie lepiej, jeśli wrócisz do domu. Dam znać wieczorem…

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – przerwał mu Chris i wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego.

Scott wiedział dokładnie co chodzi mu po głowie. Mieli zamiar porozmawiać z Allison i całość na pewno nie wyglądałaby w ten sposób. Sam czuł gorycz w ustach na samo wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy przyjaciółki.

\- Ona myśli, że chce być sama, ale to nieprawda – westchnął Scott.

\- Więc powinienem… - zaczął Chris.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nią przez ostatni tydzień. To ja z nią nie rozmawiałem – wszedł mu w słowo z nadzieją, że Chris zrozumie.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, jakby analizował całą sytuację. Sprawdzał wszystkie za i przeciw. I tak bardzo przypominał w tym Allison, że gdyby ktokolwiek miał wątpliwości co do ich powiązań rodzinnych, zostałyby w tym momencie rozwiane.

\- Zostanę w mieście – powiedział tylko Chris i Scott ścisnął pocieszająco jego dłoń.

ooo

Allison zamknęła się w pokoju, co nie było dobrym znakiem. Stiles siedział oparty plecami o ścianę korytarza i rzucił mu najmroczniejsze spojrzenie, jakie Scott widział. Nie musiał pytać co myśli jego przyjaciel, a Stiles wcale nie powiedział na głos 'a nie mówiłem'. Wszystko doskonale było widać w jego wzroku.

\- Allison – powiedział Scott, pukając do drzwi.

\- Odejdź! – krzyknęła i musiała płakać, bo jej głos załamał się delikatnie.

\- Chcę porozmawiać – poinformował ją, starając się zachować spokój.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Stiles zabiera swoje klucze i wychodzi.

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham – ciągnął dalej niezrażony brakiem odpowiedzi.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – powiedziała Allison.

\- Kiedy spotkałem go trzy tygodnie temu w barze, nie wiedziałem, że jest twoim ojcem. Wyglądał tak cholernie nieporadnie w barze dla gejów we flanelowej koszuli – mówił dalej Scott i nie obchodziło go czy Allison próbuje zatkać uszy.

Tę rozmowę powinni byli przeprowadzić jakiś czas temu. W zasadzie jednak nigdy nie było dobrej pory. I musieli ustalić z Chrisem czy chcą w ogóle być razem.

\- Rozmawialiśmy i był nieśmiały. A raczej onieśmielony i wiem po prostu jak się czuł, bo kiedy dochodzi do ciebie, że jesteś gejem to dopiero połowa problemu. Musisz jeszcze jakoś dojść do tego, że istnieje cała ta kolorowa kultura, do której niekoniecznie pasujesz. A on powiedział szczerze, że jest w trakcie rozwodu i przyjechał porozmawiać z córką – ciągnął dalej Scott. – Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić i zbierał się w moim barze na odwagę do rozmowy z tobą. A potem się okazało, że musi wracać skądkolwiek jest. I wrócił za tydzień… - urwał. – Gdybym wiedział, że jest twoim ojcem nigdy nie doszłoby do takiej sytuacji, Allie. Musisz to zrozumieć – dodał, chociaż jego gardło ściskało się boleśnie. – On cię kocha, wiesz o tym. I ja też cię kocham. I żaden z nas by cię nigdy specjalnie nie skrzywdził – urwał, gdy usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego zamka.

Allison spojrzała na niego, wycierając rękawem twarz.

\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem – warknęła dziewczyna, starając się oddychać spokojnie. – Wiem o tym. I kocham was, ale was tak nienawidzę w tej chwili. Mój ojciec opowiadał mi od tygodnia o chłopaku, którego poznał, Scott. I wiem jak się zachowywałeś na samo wspomnienie o tym mężczyźnie, którego poznałeś w barze. I byłam szczęśliwa za was obu – dodała. – I to wszystko jest popieprzone Scott. Mam ochotę wrzeszczeć, wiesz?

\- To krzycz, nikt ci tego nie zabroni – powiedział spokojnie i Allison pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Fakty są takie, że nie chcę, żeby mój ojciec się rozwodził. Chcę moją rodzinę w komplecie i chcę, żeby byli szczęśliwi, ale to się wyklucza, Scott! – podniosła nieznacznie głos. – Nic nie ma sensu, wiesz? Oni powinni być razem, ale nie są. I nie chcą być razem. I zanim mi powiesz, że mój ojciec nie zdradził matki… Wiem o tym. Rozmawiałam z nią. I to wszystko jest chore, bo prosiła mnie, żebym była cholernym wsparciem.

Scott sądził, że Allison zacznie znowu płakać, ale ona usiadła na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi rękama, podwijając pod siebie nogi.

\- I mogę udawać dzielną, i tolerancyjną, ale nie chcę, żeby on był gejem. Co jest chore, bo jestem tolerancyjna i kocham ciebie, i Stilesa, i kogokolwiek sobie nie przyprowadzacie… - ciągnęła dalej.

\- Jest inaczej, kiedy coś dotyczy naszych bliskich – wtrącił Scott ostrożnie.

\- I nie udzielaj mi rad! – krzyknęła i nie wiedział czy jest oburzona, czy wciąż go nienawidzi. – I wiem, że się nie znaliście. Ale wszystko dziwnie pasuje. Ten szok Stilesa. Zbity kubek. Ta dziwna wymiana zdań. Fakt, że obaj spotkaliście kogoś w tym samym czasie… - wymieniła jednym tchem. – I nie zauważyłam nic. Po prostu mi to umknęło – dodała lekko rozhisteryzowana.

Rękaw jej swetra zaczynał przemakać i fakt, że gryzła jego końcówkę, nie pomagał.

\- Wolałabyś, żebyśmy ci nie powiedzieli? – spytał ostrożnie Scott.

Allison spojrzała na niego, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie wiem, Scott – odparła. – Nie znam odpowiedzi.

Przygryzł wargę, opierając się plecami o ścianę naprzeciwko. Siedzieli teraz z Allison na środku ich pieprzonego korytarza i nie wiedział co zrobić.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie? – spytał jeszcze, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Tak, nie, nie wiem – westchnęła. – Wiem, że nie chcieliście… - urwała.

Zakryła twarz dłońmi, jakby nie wiedziała co zrobić.

\- Nie wiem jak wiele mi jeszcze umknęło – powiedziała w końcu, robiąc głębszy wdech.

\- Wiesz wszystko – odparł krótko.

\- Wiem wszystko czy wszystko co powinnam? – spytała z goryczą.

\- Wiesz, że to nie tak. Musieliśmy z Chrisem porozmawiać otwarcie i… - urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Allison patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Z twoim ojcem – poprawił się.

Dziewczyna jednak pokręciła tylko głową.

\- Zrobimy cokolwiek będziesz chciała – dodał jeszcze.

\- Nie! Nie! Nie! – krzyknęła szybko. – Nie rób tego, Scott. Nie sprzedawaj mi tekstu, że moje szczęście jest najważniejsze, bo nie jestem tępym szczeniakiem z twoich praktyk weterynaryjnych. Nie zmuszaj mnie do decyzji o tym czy zgadzam się, abyście się spotykali, Scott. Bo wiem do czego obaj dążycie – wyjaśniła.

Chyba powinien czuć się zawstydzonym, bo faktycznie tego z Chrisem chcieli. Jakiegoś chorego błogosławieństwa. I Allison miała rację. Cały czas pozornie starali się uważać na jej uczucia, a potem koniec końców, chcieli na niej coś wymusić.

I jakakolwiek byłaby jej decyzja, nikt nie byłby w pełni usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Wiesz, że on jest wciąż mężem. Rozwód jest w toku, ale wiedzą o tym nieliczni. Jak pokażecie się razem, staniesz się tym, który rozwalił to małżeństwo – powiedziała Allison, najwyraźniej wracając na drogę argumentu. – I Beacon Hills to naprawdę małe miasto. Będą plotkować. Pomyślałeś jak zareaguje twoja mama na twojego nowego chłopaka? On jest od ciebie o dziewiętnaście lat starszy – poinformowała go całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

\- Z kimkolwiek się nie pokaże twój ojciec… - zaczął ostrożnie. – I tak to będzie spory szok. Wszyscy będą podważać jego męskość i zdolność do podejmowania decyzji. Zaczną się żarty o kryzysie wieku średniego i może ktoś nawet stwierdzi, że twój ojciec jest wariatem – wyjaśnił. – To nie tak, że nie wiem jak to będzie wyglądać, Allie. Mam to za sobą w wersji nastoletniej – ciągnął dalej. – Byłaś tam dla mnie cały czas, ale nie wiesz… - urwał. – Nie wiesz, że bywały momenty, że zastanawiałem się czy nie lepiej byłoby być 'normalnym', wiesz. Znaleźć sobie dziewczynę i… Nie wiem – westchnął. – Ale to nie jest normalność.

\- Scott – zaczęła Allison.

\- Nie, posłuchaj przez chwilę. Kiedy rozmawiałem z nim całkiem nieświadom tego kim jest, nie ukrywam, że podobał mi się. Takie normalne przyciąganie pomiędzy dwoma osobami i rozmawialiśmy i on też to czuje – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. – Nie mówię, że będziemy razem, ale chcielibyśmy spróbować. Nie mówię, żebyś nie miała z tym problemów. W pełni rozumiem, że sytuacja jest dziwna… Ale…Jeśli nie spróbujemy zawsze się będziemy zastanawiać co by było gdyby. I nigdy nie cofniemy tego, że spaliśmy ze sobą – dodał.

\- Nie mów takich rzeczy o moim ojcu, proszę cię – sarknęła Allison. – Stiles wiedział, prawda? – spytała.

Scott zawahał się, bo ostatnim czego chciał to wciągać w to kolejne osoby.

\- Twoje milczenie wystarczy za odpowiedź – westchnęła, ale nie wyglądała na rozdrażnioną, ale bardziej pogodzoną z faktem. – Rozmawiałam z nim trochę o wszystkim i spytał mnie czy nie chciałabym, aby mój tata był z kimś godnym zaufania, kto go nie wykorzysta. Bo nie ukrywajmy, że monogamia nie jest znakiem rozpoznawczym tego środowiska – wyjaśniła. – I jestem cholernie wściekła, że ma rację, bo ma. Tak dla jasności chciałabym, żeby mój ojciec był szczęśliwy z kimś, kto go nie zrani i będzie przy nim, i… - urwała. – Ale to jest trudne, Scott. Stiles ma rację…

\- Ale umysł się buntuje – dokończył za nią. – Nie umiesz do tego przejść na porządku dziennym i wszystko w porządku. Nikt tego od ciebie nie wymaga. My sami mieliśmy więcej czasu, bo dla nas też był to szok. Nikt nie wymaga, żebyś była szczęśliwa, gdy wszystko się wali, Allison – dodał odrobinę łagodniej.

\- Ale nic tak naprawdę się nie wali. Moja mama powiedziała mi, że jest szczęśliwa. Wciąż widują się z ojcem każdego dnia i jedzą razem obiad. Zawsze byli idealną parą i są nią dalej. Mój tata znalazł sobie kogoś – załkała, gdy puściły jej nerwy. – I też jest szczęśliwy. I to wspaniale, no nie? – spytała retorycznie. – I nie wiem czy mam być wściekła na siebie czy na niego. Czy w ogóle mogę być wściekła. I trochę się nienawidzę, że nie potrafię się cieszyć jego szczęściem. A potem kiedy już prawie, prawie osiągnęłam to cholerne zen, o którym pieprzy Stiles… Ty… - urwała.

Scott odbił się od ściany, przytulając ją mocniej. I chociaż początkowo zesztywniała w jego ramionach, w końcu objęła go mocno. Nie był pewien jak długo tak siedzieli, ale jego koszulka stała się lekko wilgotna w miejscach, w których twarz Allison dociskała się do jego piersi.

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem czy jego chłopakiem? – spytała dziewczyna. – Wiem, że to tez jest dziecinne, ale…

\- Nikt ci mnie nie odbierze, Allie. Zawsze będę twoim przyjacielem – westchnął w jej włosy i coś nieprzyjemnego ponowie urosło w jego gardle.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie chcę odbierać mu ciebie – załkała ponownie. – I tak wiele go ominęło. Ale nie chcę cię stracić.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział, chociaż nie miał takiej pewności.

ooo

Kiedy Stiles wrócił kilka godzin później, prawie się o nich potknął. Scott nawet nie zauważył kiedy zasnęli na podłodze. Allison poruszyła się niespokojnie w jego objęciach, najwyraźniej też budząc na ciche przekleństwo ich przyjaciela.

\- Mogę wyjść – zaczął Stiles, lekko spanikowany.

\- Albo zrobić obiad – dodał Scott.

\- Pójdę pod prysznic – powiedziała Allison niepewnie.

Sam najchętniej wziąłby kąpiel, bo koszulka kleiła się do niego nieprzyjemnie. Plamy z tuszu najlepiej też spierało się jak najszybciej. Suche cholerstwo nie chciało schodzić.

Stiles zbiegł do kuchni bez zbędnych protestów i Allison przewróciła oczami, co było pierwszym dobrym znakiem.

\- Muszę chyba zadzwonić do ojca – zaczęła niepewnie. – Wiesz czy wrócił do Beacon Hills? – spytała, biorąc głębszy wdech.

\- Powiedział, że zostanie tutaj w pobliżu – odparł uśmiechając się lekko. – Obiecałem, że dam mu znać, ale chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli oboje porozmawiacie.

Allison uśmiechnęła się nie do końca szczęśliwie.

\- Chyba masz rację – odparła.

ooo

Stiles kręcił się nerwowo po kuchni, ale cokolwiek robił, nie wyglądało to na gotowanie. Kubki po kawie wciąż stały nietknięte w zlewie, nieprzyjemnie przypominając o tym, że przez kilka ostatnich godzin życie w ich małym mieszkaniu stanęło na głowie.

\- Rozumiem, że rozmowa poszła dobrze? – spytał Stiles, nerwowo pocierając rękę. – W razie czego sam zdecyduję kto przejmie opiekę nade mną.

\- Nie rozwodzimy się, Stiles – parsknął Scott. – Porozmawialiśmy, ale to nie takie proste.

Stiles skinął głową, jakby w pełni zgadzał się z tym twierdzeniem.

\- Więc… - zaczął niepewnie jego przyjaciel.

\- Nie wiem – odparł szczerze Scott. – Chyba będziemy się spotykać. Jeśli wyjdzie z tego coś… Wspaniale. Jeśli nie… - Wzruszył ramionami.

Stiles skinął kilka razy głową, a potem usiadł przy stole.

\- Ale mówię mu po imieniu. Powiedz mu, że jesteśmy teraz totalnie po imieniu – odparł Stiles, jakby to był najważniejszy aspekt ich związku.

Scott uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Allison mówiła, że rozmawiałeś z nią. I sugerowałeś, że Chris powinien spotykać się z kimś godnym zaufania? Kimś kto go nie skrzywdzi? – spytał Scott.

Stiles zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Stary, mogłem i mogę nie popierać waszej decyzji, ale jesteś moim przyjacielem. Moim bratem – poprawił się pospiesznie Stilinski. – I zawsze będziesz. I możesz na mnie liczyć.

Scott uśmiechnął się lekko, klepiąc go w ramię.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris przyszedł do ich mieszkania, gdy tylko Allison uspokoiła się na tyle, aby do niego zadzwonić. Stiles prewencyjnie zamknął się w pokoju, twierdząc, że faktycznie zamierza użyć swoich słuchawek. Niezależnie od tego co miało się stać, nie mieli prawa mu przeszkadzać.

Scott nie wiedział do końca czy powinien podobnie jak przyjaciel, zejść z drogi Argentom, ale czuł, że zostawianie Chrisa samemu na placu boju nie było fair. Siedzieli w tym obaj i obaj zawalili sprawę, chociaż naprawdę się starali.

\- Może zrobię herbatę? – zaproponował Scott, gdy cisza w pomieszczeniu przedłużała się.

Chris spojrzał na niego, unosząc lekko brwi, jakby chciał zapytać co właściwie robisz?

\- Allison – zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Tato, wiem. Rozmawiałam ze Scottem – weszła mu w słowo dziewczyna. – Nie jestem szczęśliwa z tego powodu, ale naprawdę to nie jest tak, że jakoś… - urwała. – Scott jest moim przyjacielem – powiedziała w końcu.

\- Nie chcę ci go odebrać – odparł Chris po prostu.

\- Nie, nie zrozumiałeś. Wiem, że Scott jest dobrym człowiekiem i jeśli miałbyś wybrać hipotetycznie kogoś do spotykania się… - zaczęła. – On jest po prostu dobrym wyborem. Ale to nadal mój przyjaciel i nie mogę z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że… - zabrakło jej słów.

Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę i Scott wiedział, że zaczyna stukać palcem w blat stołu. Chris niemal natychmiast złapał go za nadgarstek, aby unieruchomić jego dłoń.

\- Dzięki Bogu – westchnęła Allison. – Ten dźwięk zaczynał mnie wyprowadzać z równowagi.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem spoważniał.

\- Jutro muszę wracać do Beacon. Porozmawiamy przez telefon. Nie chciałem…

\- Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś – weszła mu w słowo Allison. – Jeśli chcecie się spotykać… - urwała. – Nie powiem tego na głos – stwierdziła. – Jeszcze nie – poprawiła się. – Po prostu jeśli coś ma z tego wyjść, sądzę, że nie powinieneś mnie pytać o zdanie… - zakończyła w końcu i spojrzała na Scotta, który wpatrywał się w nią w czystym szoku.

To było więcej niż się spodziewał. I niemal natychmiast w jego ustach pojawiła się gorycz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ile to musiało kosztować Allison. Wiedział, że kwestie rozwodów nigdy nie były łatwe, a Chris do tego naprawdę dużo zwalił na jej barki. On sam nie pomógł. Allison jednak najwyraźniej zamierzała się z tym zmierzyć za jednym zamachem.

Osobiście sądził, że dziewczyna oprotestowałaby każdego chłopaka swojego ojca. Szok pozostawał szokiem.

Chris wpatrywał się w niego z emocją, której Scott nie potrafił dokładnie nazwać.

ooo

Denerwował się. Nie wychodził przeważnie na randki, a tak należało nazwać kolejne spotkanie, na które umówili się z Chrisem w kolejny weekend. To nie było tak, że nie rozmawiali wcześniej, ale teraz wszystko wydawało się inne. Stiles i Allison o nich wiedzieli. Podejrzewał, że Victoria podobnie.  
Chris wyglądał naprawdę uroczo w kolejnej koszuli i Scott zauważył, że była o wiele bardziej opięta niż te poprzednie, w których widział mężczyznę.

\- Świetnie wyglądasz – powiedział, starając się nie okazywać za wiele entuzjazmu.

W zasadzie już ze sobą spali i mężczyzna widział go rozpadającego się na kawałki. Mieli za sobą już ten poziom intymności.

Wzrok Chrisa prześlizgnął się po jego klatce piersiowej i Scott nagle był całkiem świadom tego, że mężczyzna musi być równie zdenerwowany co on. Restauracja, w której się umówili, należała do jednej z tych małych, leżących na uboczu kampusu. Na tyle blisko, aby Scott mógł tam dojść piechotą. Nie wiedział czy wylądują ponownie w jego mieszkaniu, ale jakoś w to wątpił. Teraz, gdy Allison była całkiem świadoma ich relacji, nie było szans, aby Chris został na śniadaniu, które nie byłoby nieprzyjemnie niezręczne.

Nie wspominając o hałasie, który ostatnio zrobili.

\- Chyba powinienem zadać ci pytanie dlaczego w zasadzie wybrałeś weterynarię – zaczął Chris.

Scott zamarł z menu w dłoniach.

\- Jak to dlaczego? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Melissa jest pielęgniarką – zauważył Chris.

\- Och. Pracowałem dla Deatona przez całą szkołę średnią. Zacząłem mu szybko asystować. Potem wydało mi się naturalne, że weterynaria to dobry kierunek dla mnie. Lubię zwierzęta. One lubią mnie – stwierdził Scott, wzruszając ramionami. – Zawsze chciałeś mieć firmę, która sprzedaje broń? – spytał w zamian.

Chris spiął się lekko.

\- Rodzinny interes. Mój ojciec prowadził sklep. Broń zawsze uczestniczyła w naszym życiu – odparł mężczyzna. – Mamy naturalny talent do strzelania.

\- W to nie wątpię – prychnął Scott. – Allison wygrywa wszystkie zawodu uczelniane – dodał.

Chris rozluźnił się odrobinę.

\- Wiem – odparł z dumą mężczyzna. – Sam nauczyłem ją strzelać.

ooo

Kolacja nie była najgorsza. W zasadzie taka zwykła rozmowa naprawdę im się przydała. Nie wiedział zbyt wielu rzeczy o Chrisie, chociaż najwyraźniej mijali się od lat. Mieli podobnych znajomych, chociaż dzieliły ich prawie dwie dekady.

Chris zerkał na niego znad swojego talerza z czymś, co zapewne kiedyś uciekało i wołało o litość. Scott sam preferował bardziej swojskiego burgera. Krowy były miłe. I zdrowo się odżywiały. I na pewno nie połknęły innego człowieka.

\- Wracasz jutro z powrotem do domu? – spytał Scott ciekawie.

Wiedział, że Chris nie lubił pozostawiać Victorii samej z całą firmą. Ich dostawcy wciąż nie do końca wierzyli w prawdziwość pogłosek o rozwodzie. A raczej tej pokojowej części. Argentowie nie wdawali się w szczegóły, co Scotta wcale nie dziwiło. Chronienie Allison też stało się ich priorytetem.

Chris zawahał się wyraźnie, jakby nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Wynająłem pokój w tym samym hotelu co ostatnio – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Zostanę do południa. Chciałem spędzić trochę czasu z Allison – dodał.

Scott skinął głową.

\- Wiesz, że nie musimy się widywać co tydzień? – spytał. – W zupełności wystarczy mi rozmowa przez smsy. Wiem, że prowadzenie własnej firmy musi zajmować ci sporo czasu, a do tego rozwód… - urwał.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Czy to jest twój subtelny sposób na zapytanie kiedy oficjalnie rozstanę się z Victorią? – upewnił się mężczyzna. – Ponieważ wcale nie jesteś subtelny – odparł i Scott poczuł, że na jego policzkach wykwita rumieniec. – Nie zajmie to więcej niż miesiąc. Mamy jednego prawnika, który dzieli jakoś sensownie nasz majątek – wyjaśnił Chris.

Scott wiedział jak to wygląda od środka, więc po prostu przygryzł policzek. Allison miała naprawdę szczęście, że jej rodzice rozstawali się z taką klasą. Nie próbowali podzielić się nią i nie uznawali jej za strefę wpływów.

\- Kiedy kończysz semestr? – spytał Chris, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Za sześć tygodni – odparł Scott. – W te wakacje jak zawsze będę miał praktykę u Deatona – dodał.

Pracował nawet w lato i rozglądał się już za czymś stałym w Beacon Hills, ale tak małe miasto nie dawało zbyt wielu możliwości godziwego zarobku dla studentów. Wciąż zostawał mu rok zanim mógłby otworzyć własną praktykę. A i to byłoby nierozsądne. Nie miał doświadczenia, które pozwalałoby mu na przeprowadzanie trudniejszych zabiegów na własną rękę.

Zastanawiał się jak będzie wyglądać spotykanie z Chrisem, gdy obaj będą mieszkać w jednym mieście. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej bardziej niż później, będzie musiał porozmawiać z matką. Nie będzie zadowolona, ale to w końcu było jego życie. Lepiej było zdecydować się na szczerość niż później znosić jej pełne rezygnacji spojrzenia. Ona jak nikt inny potrafiła wpędzić go w poczucie winy.

\- Chcesz wpaść do mnie do hotelu? – spytał Chris, gdy wyprzedził go w wyścigu po rachunek.

Scott nie wahał się ani przez chwilę.

\- Jasne – odparł krótko.

ooo

Tym razem nie wpadli do pokoju, całując się, aż do utraty tchu. Scott wślizgnął się do środka, gdy Chris przepuścił go w drzwiach. Pokój był niewielki i jego głównym punktem było całkiem sporej wielkości łóżko. Walizka Chrisa stała nierozpakowana w rogu pokoju. Laptop leżał podłączony pod zasilanie na niewielkim stoliku.

Chris ściągnął swoją kurtkę i przewiesił ją przez oparcie krzesła. Scott rozejrzał się niepewnie za jakimś niesugestywnym miejscem, które mógłby zająć, ale łózko wciąż przyciągało jego wzrok.

\- Jest dziwnie – stwierdził nagle Chris głosem wypranym z emocji. – Być na randce z kimś, z kim uprawiało się już seks.

Scott zaśmiał się krótko, czując się mniej jak idiota.

\- Tak, w zasadzie tak – odparł i zdecydował, że jednak pościel przyzywa go.

Nie miał przy sobie prezerwatyw ani nawilżacza. Nie chciał niczego zakładać i teraz zastanawiał się czy nie lepiej było jednak wyjść na dupka, ale przynajmniej bezpiecznego, wiecznie zabezpieczającego się dupka.

Chris oparł się o oparcie łóżka, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Druga strona była pusta, więc Scott wsunął się wyżej. Ostatni raz tak bardzo ręce przy sobie trzymał przy Allison, gdy oboje udawali, że traktuje ją jak dżentelmen, a nie dlatego, że naprawdę nie miał ochoty jej całował po każdej z ich randek.  
Spojrzał na obserwującego go Chrisa i przekrzywił lekko głowę, aby wygodniej ułożyć ja pomiędzy kolumienkami mebla.

Niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż pocałować mężczyznę.

\- Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film? Posłuchać muzyki? Zamówić coś z baru? – spytał Chris i Scott nie pierwszy raz zdał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko musi być dla Argenta nowe.

Objął twarz mężczyzny dłonią i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak jest w porządku – powiedział, starając się brzmieć na pewnego siebie.

To naprawdę było śmieszne. Wciąż pamiętał jakie to uczucie mieć penisa tego mężczyzny w tyłku i powinni to powtórzyć jak najszybciej.

Pocałował Chrisa ostrożnie, czekając, aż mężczyzna narzuci satysfakcjonującego tempo. Chris wciągnął go na siebie bez wahania, jakby Scott nagle poruszył kamień, który spowodował całą lawinę. Dłonie mężczyzny bowiem wędrowały już w dół jego pleców, aż na jego pośladki i Scott pchnął lekko w dół, gdy Chris ścisnął jego tyłek. To musiała być ich rzecz. Coś charakterystycznego tylko dla nich, bo Scott nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej coś takiego go kręciło.

Dłonie Chrisa jednak były duże i naprawdę silne.

Westchnął w usta mężczyzny, gdy jego twardniejący penis otarł się o biodro Chrisa. Czuł, że członek Argenta zaczyna wkraczać do gry, pomimo warstw materiału, które ich dzieliły.

\- Musimy się rozebrać – wydyszał, sięgając do pierwszych guzików koszuli Chrisa, ale ten powstrzymał jego dłonie, ściskając je lekko swoimi rękami, a potem pocałował jego kłykcie, co wydało mu się dziwnie słodkie.

Chris zsunął go z siebie, a potem zszedł z łóżka i zgasił światło.

\- Tak będzie dobrze? – spytał mężczyzna, wracając na posłanie.

\- Jeśli tylko czujesz się komfortowo – rzucił Scott.

Wolałby móc patrzeć na ciało Chrisa, ale mogli do tego jeszcze dojść. Heteroseksualiści musieli prowadzić jakieś wyjątkowo nudne życie seksualne.

Chris przygryzł jego szczękę, gdy zabierał się za guziki koszuli Scotta. Szybko poczuł chłodne powietrze na swojej skórze, a potem delikatne pocałunki, które nijak się miały do żaru, który czuł od drugiego ciała.  
Jego rozporek został rozsunięty i Scott zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Chris ściąga mu spodnie i majtki, a potem całuje go po brzuchu. Sam miał cholerną ochotę na obciągnięcie mężczyźnie, ale bezpieczeństwo przed potrzebą – a przynajmniej coś takiego raz pieprzył Stiles.

\- Czekaj – poprosił drżącym głosem.

\- Robię coś nie tak? – spytał Chris niepewnie, odrywając się od jego skóry.

Scott niczego bardziej nie pragnął jak powrotu tych cholernie wąskich ust.

\- Nie powinniśmy niczego robić bez zabezpieczenia – poinformował Chrisa, który wyraźnie się spiął.

\- Sypiasz z kimś? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Scott. – Nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Znaczy z tobą – zauważył, bo to było logiczne.  
Chris rozluźnił się wyraźnie i Scott naprawdę przeklinał brak światła. Tę rozmowę powinni wykonać twarzą w twarz. Pomacał więc szafkę w poszukiwaniu włącznika bocznego światła i po chwili mógł spoglądać na Chrisa, który znajdował się na centymetry od jego wzwiedzionego członka.  
Powstrzymał jęk i sięgnął w dół do mężczyzny, aby przyciągnąć go bliżej.

\- Sypiam z tobą – powtórzył Scott.

\- Jestem czysty. A ty jesteś… - zaczął Chris i urwał.

Scott nie potrzebował tego słyszeć na głos. Był jedynym mężczyzną, z którym Chris spał. To w zasadzie nawet było logiczne. Zrobił badania jakiś czas temu, ponieważ jego matka na to nalegała. Nie była na tyle naiwna, żeby sądzić, że z nikim nie sypiał.

\- Uch – wyrwało mu się z ust. – Po prostu… - próbował wytłumaczyć.

Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że uważałeś wcześniej – sarknął mężczyzna.

Scott skrzywił się lekko.

\- Po prostu, gdybym wiedział to ostatnim razem moje usta znalazłyby się na twoim fiucie zanim dojechalibyśmy do mojego mieszkania – poinformował go Scott, czując satysfakcję, gdy źrenice mężczyzny rozszerzyły się od pożądania. – Tak dla twojej informacji – dodał.

Chris wcisnął go mocniej w materac i Scott jęknął, gdy szorstkie dżinsy otarły się o jego penisa. Był o wiele zbyt twardy jak na takie praktyki i Chris chyba to rozumiał, bo odsunął się pospiesznie.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytał mężczyzna, ponownie zabierając się za jego obojczyk.

\- Cokolwiek – westchnął Scott. – Ściągnij ubranie – poprosił.

Chris wciąż miał na sobie koszulę, co stanowiło przestępstwo przeciwko wszystkiemu w co Scott wierzył. A nadzy mężczyźni stanowili jeden z fundamentów tego świata. Próbował sam szarpać się z guzikami, ale nie udało mu się niczego odpiąć i Chris wydał z siebie dziwne prychnięcie, gdy ponownie powstrzymywał jego dłonie.

\- Ja to zrobię – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- A co zrobisz jeszcze? – spytał Scott ciekawie.

Chris uśmiechnął się, wpatrując się w niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w lekko mrużące się oczy Chria. W chwilach takich jak ta mężczyzna faktycznie nie wyglądał na trzydziestolatka. Delikatne zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu pogłębiały się, ale Scott prawie nie zwracał na nie uwagi.

Usta Chrisa były szorstkie i wąskie, może trochę zbyt agresywne na jego sutkach, ale było coś perwersyjnego w tym, że mężczyzna raz po raz przygryzał je. Scott nigdy nie rozważał siebie w kategoriach masochizmu, ale na pewno powinien zwracać baczniejszą uwagę na to czy lubi być ciągnięty za włosy czy drapany.

Na razie sam zarost Chrisa doprowadzał go do szału, szczególnie, gdy mężczyzna policzkiem pocierał jego zmaltretowane sutki. Następnego dnia miał mieć problem z chodzeniem w koszulach.

Chris uniósł się na łokciach, żeby spojrzeć na niego i cokolwiek nie zobaczył, musiało mu się spodobać, bo uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Może Scott po prostu dyszał odrobinę za głośno, ale nie miał za bardzo wyjścia, gdy mężczyzna ocierał się o jego krocze.

Obaj dawno minęli punkt, w którym mogli się zatrzymać, a nikłe światło lampki nocnej dawało mu akurat na tyle dobry widok, by mógł obserwować jak oczy Chrisa błyszczą. Argent zdawał się z dziwną zadziornością torturować ich obu, bo nie pozbyli się jeszcze spodni tylko i wyłącznie z powodu Chrisa. Scott próbował się z nimi szarpać już wcześniej, ale bez sensownych skutków.

\- Poczekaj – powiedział Chris, jakby spodziewał się, że McCall znowu ruszy do swojego rozporka.

Jego penis naprawdę oczekiwał, że zostanie uwolniony z krępującego go materiału. A kim był Scott, żeby go tak podle więzić?

\- Proszę – zaczął, ponieważ to zdawało się działać na Chrisa.

Oczy mężczyzny faktycznie znowu błysnęły niebezpiecznie, gdy Argent, zsunął swoją dłoń po jego klatce piersiowej w stronę jego rozporka. Minął jednak guzik i zacisnął rękę na jego przyrodzeniu, sprawiając, że Scott prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio ocierał się o kogoś jak nastolatek, ale tym razem jego wspomnienia miały pozostać o wiele bardziej świeże.

Chris ułożył się na nim wygodniej, wciskając między jego nogi udo. Scott złapał go za pośladki, przyciągając do siebie bliżej i prychnął, gdy mężczyzna ugryzł go w ucho. Normalnie nie zwróciłby na to takiej uwagi, ale to była jedna tych rzeczy, które Chris robił tak po prostu bez żadnego powodu czy celu.  
Scott to uwielbiał.

Nigdy nie wiedział czego do końca się spodziewać, więc wszystko docierało do niego równie mocno jak każda poprzednia pieszczota. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest znudzony – to na pewno.

\- Chris – wyszeptał, ruszając biodrami sugestywnie i mężczyzna zsynchronizował się z nim, całując go gdzie zdołał dosięgnąć.

Scott nie zdjął z jego pośladków rąk, decydując, że skoro Chris nie miał nic przeciwko, zamierzał skorzystać z sytuacji. Naprowadzał na siebie mężczyznę, uciskając może odrobinę za mocno dwie półkule. Spodziewał się, że Chris będzie chociaż trochę wiotki czy miękki w dotyku. Jego własny tyłek pomimo ćwiczeń nie składał się z samych mięśni, ale pośladki Argenta przyjemnie leżały w jego rękach, jakby tam przynależały. A przynajmniej zamierzał im udowodnić, że jego dłonie są ich przeznaczeniem.

\- Zdajesz sobie, że mówisz to na głos? – spytał mężczyzna.

Scott spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku, nagle tracąc rytm.

\- To raczej przypadłość Stilesa – udało mu się wydyszeć.

Chris prychnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to – wyszeptał do jego ucha Argent, szczypiąc go znowu w sutek.

ooo

Scott nie wiedział za bardzo jak to jest przemykać do swojego pokoju na palcach, ponieważ nigdy dotąd nie istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że jego matka go napotka podczas powrotu po upojnej nocy. Jednak mieszkając z Allison, zdał sobie sprawę, że za żadne skarby świata nie chciałby, aby jego przyjaciółka go teraz zobaczyła.

Jego koszula była krzywo zapięta, bo gdy zdał sobie sprawę która jest godzina, ubierał się w pospiechu. Chris wcale nie okazał się zbyt przydatny, leżąc na łóżku z rękami za głową. Obserwował go jednak bardzo uważnie.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym jak wyglądają jego włosy albo szyja. Sutki były tak wrażliwe, że wzdrygał się ilekroć materiał o nie zaczepiał. A on kupował naprawdę dopasowane koszule. Teraz winił za to Allison i jej szósty zmysł dotyczący mody. Gdyby nie ona wyglądaliby ze Stilesem jak dzieciaki ze szkoły średniej. Może nawet do końca życia.

Zdjął buty w drzwiach wejściowych i starał się na palcach przemknąć do pokoju, gdy z łazienki wyszedł Stiles ze szczoteczką w ustach.

Spodnie piżamy wisiały na jego kościach biodrowych tak nisko, że prawie dostrzegł za wiele. Skapująca piana z ust jego przyjaciela wcale nie pomagało.

\- Ho hm hu hosz? – spytał Stiles.

\- Wracam do pokoju. Cicho – syknął.

Stiles prychnął, a kolejna porcja piany spadła na dół, tym razem na jego kapeć.

Scott zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi swojego pokoju, słysząc przytłumiony chichot kumpla.

ooo

Allison pierwszy raz nie spytała jak poszła mu randka, więc najwyraźniej ich pogadanki przy śniadaniu zostały zakończone. Czuł się dziwnie, pijąc z nią herbatę. Stiles zadowolił się kawą z nowego kubka.

\- Dobra – zaczął Stilinski. – Wszyscy wiemy, że oni to robią – powiedział Stiles i Scott zaczął go w tej chwili nienawidzić. – To nie tak, że wszyscy tego nie robią.

\- Ty tego nie robisz – odgryzła się Allison.

\- Fakt, ale nawet jakbym w końcu to robił z kimś regularnie, nie chciałabyś szczegółów – stwierdził Stiles.

\- Fakt – przyznała Allison konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Chryste, możecie przestać? – spytał z nadzieją Scott.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Oni tego nie robią – zadecydował chłopak, chociaż przecież cholera, ale wiedział, że jednak to robią. – Scottie się wciąż czerwieni. Nie ma opcji, żeby to robił kiedykolwiek…

Allison zaczęła się otwarcie z niego śmiać.

\- To ty zamiast nazywać rzeczy po imieniu mówisz 'to' – prychnął Scott, zirytowany.

\- A ty dzielnie powtarzasz – zauważył Stiles.

\- Fakt – odparła Allison. – Poza tym, poważnie Scott? Widziałeś, żeby ktokolwiek wygrał z nim? – spytała retorycznie.

Nie potrafił nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Sądzę tylko, że skoro już to robicie to powinien ci zrobić śniadanie. Mnie się nie chce robić kanapek – dodał Stiles, wpatrując się w niego tak, jakby mówił totalnie poważnie i Scott naprawdę nie wiedział czy to po prostu jeden z tych zawikłanych żartów, które wyłapywał dopiero po tygodniu.

ooo

Scott siedział na kolejnych zajęciach tego dnia, czując, że wziął na pewno za krótki prysznic. Cały czas czuł na sobie dłonie i usta Chrisa, co wcale nie pomagało mu się skupić na wykładzie. Argent wrócił do Beacon Hill jeszcze tego samego dnia rano, ale miał przyjechać już w kolejny piątek, chociaż Scott twierdził, że zostało niewiele ponad miesiąc, by znowu znalazł się w mieście.

Chris jednak skutecznie dzielił czas pomiędzy niego i Allison i chociaż nie planowali swojego czasu we trójkę, czy we czwórkę, jeśli liczyć Stilesa, jednak nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy pewnego dnia nie wyjdą razem na pizzę albo coś w tym stylu. Jakoś jednak nie potrafił wpasować tam swojej matki, a ta rozmowa wciąż czekała na niego. Zapewne do kłótni miało dojść już pierwszego dnia jego powrotu. Nie chciał załatwiać tego przez telefon. Jego matka lubiła na niego patrzeć z wyrzutem i odebranie jej tego, mogło się skończyć tylko gorzej. Jeśli zajmowała się Chrisem po wypadku, istniała szansa, że przy następnym pozbędzie się jego kochanka, a tego nie chcieli.

Stiles mógł twierdzić, że jego matka była cudowną kobietą, ale Scott znał ją z tej upiornej, opiekuńczej strony, która nakazywała jej szperanie po kartach medycznych jego byłych randek.

Rozejrzał się wokół i dostrzegł, że jako jedyny nie notuje.

\- Stary, wszystko w porządku? – spytał siedzący koło niego Andy.

Byli razem niemal w każdej grupie ze względu na nazwiska. McBrady i McCall. Żaden z nich nie pochodził ze szkockiej rodziny i ciągle się tłumaczyli. Wcale nie pomagało, że Scott miał odrobinę ciemniejszą skórę. Lekko latynoamerykańskie pochodzenie nigdy nie było problemem w Beacon Hills, ale z drugiej strony tam też nie mieli slumsów.

\- Masz notatki z dzisiaj? – spytał z nadzieją.

\- Jasne, stary – odparł, przesuwając w jego stronę swój notatnik. – Ostatnie egzaminy, koleś. Skup się – poradził mu.

ooo

Stiles obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie wiedział co tak dokładnie widzi. Scott zaczął się nawet obawiać, że coś przykleiło mu się do twarzy, ale ile razy by się nie wytarł, Stiles dalej się w niego wgapiał.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie autyzm? – spytał, gdy Allison weszła do kuchni.

\- Ustaliliśmy już, że to jego studia sprawiają, że dziwaczeje – odparła dziewczyna, nawet nie zwracając na nich uwagi.

\- Chciałem tylko zjeść spokojnie kolację – zaczął, ale Allison już wychodziła.

\- Każdy chciałby spokoju, ale wiesz jak jest ze Stilesem. Pozwól mu się pogapić. Może wpadnie na jakąś genialną teorię i będziemy wszyscy bogaci – doradziła mu.

Scott rzucił okiem w stronę wciąż zagapionego Stilesa.

\- Jego umysł jest dziwny – stwierdził.

\- Jeśli znowu zaproponujesz, żeby mu otworzyć czaszkę, odmówię – uprzedziła go Allison.

\- To było raz! I do tego byliśmy pijani! – krzyknął za nią.

ooo

Scott siedział z komórką w dłoni i wgapiał się w pusty ekran. Od prawie dwudziestu minut zastanawiał się jak powinna brzmieć treść smsa, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

za każdym razem, gdy koszula zahacza o mój sutek, nie mogę przestać myśleć o tobie

Wysłał, robiąc głębszy wdech i prawie wypuścił komórkę z dłoni, gdy na wyświetlaczu pojawił się numer Chrisa. Nie spodziewał się telefonu tak wcześnie. Widzieli się trzy dni wcześniej i obaj mieli sporo spraw do załatwienia. Chris wspominał o umowach, które na niego czekały i spotkaniach z klientami.  
Sam miał na głowie ostatnie egzaminy i zaliczenia.

\- Proszę – powiedział starając się brzmieć na opanowanego.

\- Wylałem sobie na spodnie kawę – poinformował go Chris tonem, którego Scott nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie była gorąca – odparł zanim zdążył to przemyśleć.

Chris prychnął do słuchawki, jakby go to przednio ubawiło.

\- Nie była gorąca – oznajmił mu mężczyzna. – Jak zaliczenia? – spytał niemal od razu.

\- Jakoś to idzie – przyznał Scott ostrożnie.

\- Ile ci jeszcze zostało? – zainteresował się Chris.

\- Najwyżej dwa egzaminy. Może uda mi się przyjechać wcześniej do Beacon Hills – poinformował go szybko. – Normalnie czekamy na to, które będzie miało egzaminy jako ostatnie i przyjeżdżamy we trójkę…

\- Zaskakująco dobrze znam wasze zwyczaje z opowiadań – wszedł mu w słowo Chris.

\- No tak – stwierdził Scott. – Czekaj, czy ty dalej pracujesz? – spytał zdezorientowany.

Było już dość późno dlatego wysłał tego cholernego smsa. Chris powinien być już dawno w domu, może oglądając mecz z piwem w dłoni jak to czynił tata Stilesa.

\- Spotkania się przedłużyły – przyznał Chris. – Chcemy sfinalizować rozwód jak najwcześniej, ale ci śmieszni ludzie nie wierzą, że faktycznie z Victorią podzielimy normalnie majątek. Dlatego musimy przychodzić na każde spotkanie razem – westchnął, jakby go to faktycznie męczyło. – Dlatego też pozostałe spotkania musieliśmy przesunąć tak późno. Informujemy klientów, że firma nie zostaje podzielona i wciąż oboje się będziemy zajmować swoimi działkami…

\- Wieść o rozwodzie rozniosła się – stwierdził Scott.

\- Wieść o powodzie naszego rozwodu również – odparł Chris i brzmiał na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego.

\- Chyba nie masz…

\- Problemów? Całe życie byłem gejem. Jeśli sądzą, że zmieniłem sposób prowadzenia interesu, czeka ich bardzo niemiła niespodzianka – odparł wojowniczo mężczyzna.

\- Nie mogłeś sobie znaleźć jakiegoś mniej problematycznego zawodu? – zażartował Scott. – Wiesz jako opiekunka dla dzieci? Albo kwiaciarz?

\- Och, moje ulubione stereotypy – westchnął Chris, ale gdzieś tam majaczyła nutka humoru. – I oczywiście nie zapominajmy, że wszystkie okoliczne kobiety nagle znają jakiś spokrewnionych z sobą gejów w moim wieku, którzy idealnie uprzyjemniliby mi wieczór albo dwa… - dodał mężczyzna.  
Scott poczuł, że sztywnieje na swoim łóżku. Przyjaciółki jego matki oczywiście też próbowały go umawiać, ale nigdy im na to nie pozwolił. Nie było nic bardziej krępującego niż ludzie, którzy próbowali udowodnić mu, że też są cool i znają ludzi takich jak on. Chris jednak mógł faktycznie chcieć spotkać się z ludźmi w swoim wieku, którzy może też przeszli rozwody i mieli dzieci. Potrafili rozmawiać na tematy, które Scottowi były kompletnie obce.

\- …a Victoria ma ich po dziurki w nosie – zakończył Chris i Scott zdał sobie sprawę, że umknęła mu część rozmowy.

\- Uhm – powiedział niezobowiązująco. – Nie zastanawiałeś się jakby to było się umówić z kimś wiesz…

Chris zamilkł.

\- W moim wieku? – spytał po chwili ciszy mężczyzna.

\- Dokładnie – odparł Scott.

\- Może powinienem spytać cię o to samo? Nie chciałbyś się spotykać z kimś młodszym, kto nie byłby ojcem twojej przyjaciółki? – spytał Chris. – Kimś, kto nie skomplikowałby ci życia już na wstępie? Ludzie w moim wieku mają bagaż, który nie składa się tylko z dzieci i rozwodów…

\- Nie mów 'ludzie w twoim wieku', bo brzmisz jak emeryt – prychnął Scott. – I gdybym chciał spotykać się z kimś innym, to…

\- Spotykałbyś się z kimś innym – zakończył Chris, jakby chciał mu dać do zrozumienia, że totalnie są na jednej stronie.


End file.
